


The Perfect Timing

by MissCiel



Category: Haikyu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCiel/pseuds/MissCiel
Summary: First ever fanfic for my babies.Hope yah enjoy!





	The Perfect Timing

The Perfect Timing

19-20  
Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa   
Just one more point and we'll win.  
Bodies profusely sweating, lungs contracting for oxygen and our bodies are begging to rest , fatigue seeps through while keeping the ball from falling.  
The time has come for Ushijiwara to serve the ball and he gives all his might. Karasuno's stiff legs are almost giving however the drive to win is what keeps us moving, jumping, defending.  
As long as the ball doesn't touch the net, we are not losing yet  
I take a glance to the person who told me that. I spare to look at his eyes; unwavering, determination is what I have found like it's the last match we're going to play but there is something else, a drive that motivates him to win and I wonder what makes this little wonder to keep running, to get jumping. He never complains of tiredness and it's embarrassing that I was put on the bench to rest, "Tiredgeyama"  
Stupid Dumbass Hinata and so stupid of me to allow him calling me that. Anyway, I don't care anymore to what words will he say because for every time I hear his voice, he's like the sunshine who lights up my world, even everyone. I'm sick.  
Then I remember...

Flashback  
"Yamayama-kun, we're gonna win tomorrow!"  
He's annoying again with his hyperness and loud voice.  
"Dumbass, lower down your voice, it's annoying..."  
No its not, I love it really...  
"Neh, I'm too excited for tomorrow Kageyama, aren't you excited?".   
Extending his face a liitle closer, curious amber eyes staring at me, lips pressed close, making him too adorable. I take an awkward side glance to my right, a hand covering my cheeks. If he does this more than often, I don't know if I can be able to take this anymore. I'm gonna claim those pouty lips...  
" I'm excited too you know..."

To be with you on the court

"Glad to hear we're on the same page"  
"Hey! That's supposedly to be my line dumbass"

But Hinata just stare out on the open space of the mountain view, sunset rays illuminating perfectly to outline his milky skin, his glorious smile, and his smiling eyes. We stayed like this for a moment. Him, looking at the sunset; me, staring at the one who's more beautiful than the sun itself.  
"Kageyama"  
Hinata caught me gawking at him. Shit Tobio, pretend.  
"What is it, dumbass?"  
He takes one step towards me, seriousness etches on his face, looks in my eyes and gently gets my hand to his.  
"Kageyama, I have to tell you this something about me, I guess it's about us. For you, this is just another dumbass thing to hear but for me, this is the most important moment. My first and my last chance so don't ruin by asking why because before that..."  
"I need to do my best to help you and the team win"  
I'm speechless.  
This is the first time I'm hearing Hinata speaking like this, so calm and sonorous. The first time Hinata touching me like this, face blushing like this, sending sparks through my whole body. His eyes, those kind of eyes I have seen when he declared he will make a way to fly, the same kind of eyes that made up the reason why I toss for him.  
What is it?  
What will you tell me but why not now... Those are the words that should come out of my mouth but  
"Hinata"  
He just smiles, "So there bye for now, let's go for tomorrow" then he rides his bike to leave.

Dumbass Tobio, is this how a human being should responds? I hope he's stupid enough to notice how hopelessly I'm pining for him

Flashback ends...  
Daichi-san receives the ball and flies it high. Tension builds inside as we anticipate to which person the ball will drops. Here it is, falling down on me.  
Yes  
To whom I shall toss the ball?  
Its not a question anymore. The perfect person who can make the volley. The only one who can see the other side of the court. Everybody knows, the team knows and I know is...  
The only person who I can trust my toss to...

"My first and last chance"

"I want to tell you"

"But before that..."

It's about us

This is the first time I feel more than determined to set it right because...  
I want to find out  
I want to confirm  
Maybe this would be the best time to tell him to so please...

"HINATA GO!"

I can only watch in wonder as he gracefully flies mid air like a crow, expanding its beautiful black wings. I feel his intensity to grab the chance he have told me before. Those eyes again, that personality of his are the only reason why I'm following him, why I was forced, no have chosen to stay by his side yes, the reason why I fell in love with the odd, pure, impossible my only Hinata Shouyo.  
When he have smashed his final spike, the ball falls with a loud thump. Shocking everyone with silence on their face.  
...

Loud shouts are deafening the whole stadium. It's unbelievable. We just won for the Nationals. I'm so elated with joy especially our senpais who are crying with joy. But, what's more deafening than any of them is the loud beating of my heart as Hinata stops shouting and faces me with his sunshine smile. He takes a step closer.

Yes he will tell me

"We did it, we won Kageyama"  
Hinata is breathless but the same for me. Is it because of the intensity of the game or is it he's just too damn handsome. 

"Kageyama, I..." His face gets red and he becomes flustered, then all of the sudden...gets panicky.  
Moment like this is... Cute.  
"It's really hard to do this huh, how should I start...uhhm... OK let's do this..."

He faces me straight.  
"Kageyama"

HINATA'S POV

"You're stupid, boorish, you're troublesome! You always squishing my head, acting like a king, always calling me dumbass. Change your vocabulary, kami-sama. Always wearing that scowl of yours and worst of all... Stupid!"  
He's wearing his signature scowl again. He's really the most troublesome creature on earth. Somehow, I hope I survive this ordeal.  
"Hey, you repeat stupid two times! Why you..."  
"Let me finish first"  
"But you're actually nice, cute even. A little awkward, a great player. I idolize you and most of all, I like you! I love everything about you even your flaws!"

Everything has gone quiet. I can't hear the school's cheer, I can't hear my team mate's shout for victory. All I can focus on is the look on Kageyama's face. Wide-eyed, speechless, stunned and on this moment, I feel dread since there's no reaction. Say something stupid! Don't let me hang in here. Just say something.  
Silence.  
I have lost my guts to face him so I look down the ground, fighting to prevent tears from flowing down. I guess...  
This is rejection   
And I guess  
This hurts more than to lose in any match because you lost your heart at this time.

KAGEYAMA'S POV

Hinata looks down the ground and it's been a moment since he told me... That. Everything goes slow motion, everyone is fading in my surroundings except him.  
Tobio, is this a dream? I don't know that there's something far more greater than winning in a match. Hinata likes me even though I'm a screwed up sick of a person. I feel victorious. So Tobio, say something.  
I look at him to take a peek.  
Why doesn't he facing me now? Why his hands are clenching on his shirt? Why I'm hearing sobs? Wait, don't tell me he never see how red my face is, don't tell me he assumed my silence as rejection.  
"Sorry just forget it. Excuse me"  
He's turning his back on me. Shit Tobio! I don't want him to make him cry. Please don't go. I need to do something. Move, get him. Go for the kill. Bastard, the one who you desperately pining for has come down to tell you he loves you. Don't let him go.  
First and last chance

HINATA'S POV

I'm walking away. I can't take this, I don't want him to see me cry but someone gets a good hold of my hand, pulls me towards him and encages me in an embrace.  
"Guys cover!" Kageyama shouted.  
Startled not only me but also Shiratorizawa. Despaired faces shift to curiosity as my teammates encircle us.  
"Group hug!" Noya-senpai cheers.  
The team imprisons us both. I even hear Tsukishima says  
"The king's cheesy romantic crap"  
This is embarrassing.

"Shouyo"

My attention snaps back to the person who's hugging me. He leans his head to my shoulder, holds me tighter and whispers to my ear. He called me by my first name.  
"I'm too happy...too happy to react so please don't take my silence as no. Fuck with my awkwardness but I'm too elated that you like me. Its like winning and winning all over again, no more than that."  
"I should be the one to confess...you really..."  
I can't believe he's telling me this. Thank god we're covered because I do feel flustered than ever. I cling to him tighter like a lifeline.  
"... You just don't know how much I want to tell you this but cowardliness always gets the best of me since I'm too afraid to lose you as a friend and yet, I hopelessly want you more than that. Thank you... I'm glad."

He faces me forehead to forehead, nose almost touching. Midnight blue meets amber ones. This is the first time I have witness a closeup of Kageyama's face. Cheeks blushing furiously. Eyes telling me all his feelings.  
"I like you a lot, Shouyo"  
"Kageyama, I..." He pressed his forefinger on my lips.  
"Tobio, call me by my name"  
"I..." Heck, my cheeks gets redder.  
"May I?"  
No shit Sherlock, you shouldn't be asking.  
"Yes, Tobio"

Then our lips met, moving slowly in sync like memorizing how do we taste like. This is our first kiss but the way we move is like we're doing it a lot of times. He goes deeper, holding my nape, making for closure. I grab his hair to let him delve deeper.   
The mindblowing kiss lasts for minutes almost forgetting that we're in a stadium with the team covering us for privacy. We pull out for oxygen. He kissed my nose and he smiles. His genuine smile and damn, I'm the only one who witnessed that. I smile too, then peck his lips.  
Our moment is ruined when Tsukishima speaks.  
" I thought we stay like this for an hour because you're going to make out"  
We both gets red with embarrassment and the team laughs.  
"Come on lovebirds, you can do it later, awarding first" Daichi-san said.  
"DAICHI-SENPAI!!" We both exclaimed.  
"I thought we're crows..." Asahi-san said.  
"What's the line? Ah! I desperately want you more as a friend chu chu chuchu..." Tanaka-san snickered.  
"TANAKA-SENPAI!"  
This is double victory for the both of us.

OMAKE

"Shimizu-senpai, Saeko-senpai, why they were encircling Kageyama-san and Hinata-san?" Yachi-san asks.  
"Well I guess, they're going now out"  
"What?"  
"Well you know, they were torrid kissing so people can't see jeje!"  
.  
.  
.  
"WHAT! WHAT!"  
....  
At the farther side of the court...  
"That number 10 makes you want to toss for him" Oikawa murmurs.  
"But why Karasuno's encircling the two idiots?" Iwaio asks.  
"That's what you called... Tobio is already wrapped around his fingers"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You call me crappy shit, you figure it out yourself" He stands to leave with a smirk on his face. "Come on, I don't want to see the awarding ceremony"

....

"Shouyo"  
"Hmm..."  
"What are you thinking why confessing after the tournament is the right time for you?"  
"Because I think I deserve you more if we win right, and I just got a hunch that this is the perfectly timing"  
"Yeah..." What a way to confess, gives me the knee-buckling feel. "But why first and last chance? Can't you even tell me even if we lost..."  
He just stops walking and look at the most adorable person beside him.  
"... Nothing will change the way I feel for you."   
Hinata blushes, How come he looks so friggin' handsome?  
"You do never understand do you? I just want to make it special for you! Bakegayama really suits you"   
"Why you?!" (Blushing so damn hard)  
"Tobio let me ask you this too, what's with the group hug slash privacy cover you have?"  
Looking sideways "Uhmm... Because you always sends my heart to overdrive so I always dream of kissing those pouty lips you have to get revenge". Kageyama shots him a smirk.  
Gotcha.  
" So lame well for me, it's not just your lips and pretty face of yours I ever wanted but I want everything you've got". Makes a lusty look then takes all the time to look at Kageyama's hmm.. you know while lip biting.  
He he, gotcha.  
"Shouyo! You're dead to me"

End


End file.
